Recently, the use of a cloud computing technology has been suddenly propagated. As a result, various methods to use the same services in various types of terminals have been attempted. To this end, a method to standardize platforms for all terminals and a method to provide all services using a web have been attempted.
The cloud computing technology enables a user to use his/her ower information at any time, anywhere and performs a system management, such that it offers convenencice for a user. However, the cloud computing technology has the following problems: presence of various platforms, difficulity in maintaining personal privacy due to data storage on a network, difficulity in persoanalizing common devices such as TV, etc., inefficiency in the use of storage device due to data duplication storage in a network and a terminal, and a scarcity of common network resources due to a sudden increase of information access using a network, etc.